Férias de Verão
by K2hudberry
Summary: Minha primeira fic! Conta como foram as férias do Finchel antes do último ano na escola.
1. Sol e promessas

Férias de Verão

Sol. Calor. Eles nem acreditavam que aquelas seriam suas últimas férias, a última vez que iriam desfrutar longos dias de curtição e preguiça para, no final de tudo, voltarem à escola. Mas eles sabiam que dessa vez, deveriam ir logo pensando nas responsabilidades: para qual faculdade ir? Será que ganhariam as Regionais de novo? E, se ganhassem... onde seriam as Nacionais?

Rachel fechou os olhos, rendendo-se ao beijo quente de Finn. Ela estava pensando nisso, mas o carinho do namorado foi mais forte e ela se viu ali totalmente entregue a ele, suas mão abraçando-o, sua boca ardendo querendo mais dele para si.

Tinha beijado apenas três vezes depois que ela e Finn terminaram, quer dizer, ela ficou com Puck, ele descobriu depois, brigaram e ele terminou com ela. E voltou para Quinn. E ela ficou só. E ele depois correu atrás dela. Beijaram-se no palco das Nacionais, em Nova York, num momento épico e romântico, e depois de novo, no chão da biblioteca da escola...ela estava meio que desesperada por aqueles beijos dele, nem tinha noção do quanto até ele levá-la para passar uma tarde _agradabilíssima _em sua casa.

- Eu adoro a cor dos seus olhos quando o sol bate neles. – ele disse, sorrindo e analisando cada traço da namorada.

- E eu adoro você.

Rachel e Finn ficaram então durante um momento perdido no tempo apenas se olhando, sentindo suas respirações cadenciadas no mesmo ritmo, sorrindo ligeiramente um para o outro. Ele indagou:

- Você vai lembrar disso, de mim, dessa tarde, quando for uma estrela da Broadway rica e famosa ?

Ela apertou os lábios firmemente. Traçou com os dedos uma trilha pela bochecha dele e respondeu:

- A gente lembra do que pode vir a esquecer. E eu nunca vou te esquecer.

Finn sorriu com o canto da boca, confiante:

- Pronta para as melhores férias de verão da sua vida?


	2. No alvo

Finn respirou fundo e tocou a campainha decidido.

Era a primeira vez que encarava Hiram e Leroy Berry depois que voltara a namorar Rachel, e não sabia ao certo se havia alguma mágoa do casal ou qualquer tipo de ressentimento dos dois quanto a ele.

Da janela, os pais de Rachel o observavam:

- Eles voltaram mesmo?- perguntou Leroy.

- Não está vendo?- Hiram piscou feliz.- Ele é um bom garoto.

- Mas fez a nossa menina chorar horrores, você não lembra?

Hiram fez que não ouviu e abriu a porta para Finn:

- Querida, o Finn já chegou! -ele gritou.

- Já tô indo!

Finn encarou os dois por uns instantes. Hiram lhe indicou um lugar no sofá e o rapaz aceitou, meio desconcertado. Dos dois, sempre lidara bem com Hiram, mas Finn chegava a ter medo de Leroy, às vezes. Ele era o mais superprotetor, o mais enérgico, e fazia Finn realmente pensar duas vezes antes de tentar qualquer "emoção" mais forte com a garota. Pelo menos, debaixo do teto deles.

-Finn, posso te fazer uma pergunta?- indagou Leroy.

Neste momento, Rachel ia descendo as escadas , mas se deteve no primeiro degrau, escondida deles, para ouvir a conversa:

-Claro, sr. Berry.- o quaterback pigarreou.

-Quais são as suas reais intenções com a nossa filha?

Hiram abaixou a cabeça com uma expressão do tipo "eu não acredito que em pleno século XXI ele esteja fazendo uma pergunta dessa ao garoto". Finn, no entanto, não pestajou:

- As melhores. Eu sei que as pessoas dizem que, quando se é adolescente, a gente acha que todo amor vai durar pra vida toda... mas eu posso lhe dizer uma coisa: eu amo a Rachel. Eu pretendo ser o melhor namorado que puder.- depois, tomando um pouco mais de coragem, completou.- E também noivo dela. E o pai dos filhos dela.

Hiram faltou pular do sofá e abraçá-lo, e Rachel se segurou para não deslizar pelo corrimão só para chegar mais rápido à sala e beijar Finn até sentir os lábios dormentes. Mas desceu o mais rápido que pôde e tascou-lhe o beijo mais apaixonado que conseguiu.

- Vamos?

Quando eles saíram, Leroy olhou para o marido e disse:

- É, esse garoto está me convencendo.

{...}

Parque.

Finn não tinha imaginado, mas Rachel era completamente alucinada por parques. Gostava de todos os brinquedos, dos mais convencionais, como trem-fantasma e montanha-russa, até aqueles bem loucos, que te jogam para todas as direções nas mais diversas o convencera a ir em todos, mas teve uma hora que ele teve que dar um basta e dizer, "querida, tipo assim ,FOME".

Ela concordou meio à contragosto, mas aceitou o fato de que o namorado precisava dar um tempo à tanta diversão ( ele nem gostava taaanto assim de parque, mas quem pode com Rachel quando ela enfia alguma coisa na cabeça?).

Mas Finn perdeu-a de vista. Saiu procurando a namorada e a encontrou quase encostando o dedo na cara de uma garota andou rapidamente, tentando equilibrar os lanches que havia comprado, percebeu Rachel falando algo como " meu namorado tem quase dois metros de altura":

- O que tá acontecendo, amor? -ele perguntou para uma Rachel meio tresloucada.

-Ela quer roubar no jogo!

- Oi? Que jogo?

- Pra ganhar aquele ursinho.

Ela apontou e Finn acompanhou a direção do seu indicador. _Ursinho_. Aquele urso tinha quase um metro!

- Você quer _aquele_ urso?

Ela fez uma cara decidida. E lá foi Finn lançar o mais forte o quanto podia o dardo no alvo para ganhar o prêmio. E ganhou.

- Com você não tem pra ninguém, amor!- ela berrou, apertando Finn e o bendito urso ao mesmo tempo.

Rachel tinha se comportado como uma criança de 5 anos por causa do urso, mas Finn achava engraçada aquela sua nuance de personalidade de ficar toda bravinha e depois contente como uma garotinha. Ela porém, já dentro do carro dele quando voltavam, largou o enorme bicho de pelúcia no banco de trás.O rapaz estranhou:

-Ué, você não fez tanta questão pelo bichinho?

- Fiz. Mas eu acho que agora que quem merece meus abraços por tudo nesta noite é você, não ele.

-Eu só acertei o alvo.- ele sorriu.

-Isso mesmo. Você acertou o alvo quando disse aquelas coisas lindas sobre o que espera pra nós dois hoje lá em casa, pro meu pai. – e beijou-o primeiro no rosto, depois desceu os lábios para seu queixo, para então, pousá-los delicadamente na sua boca.

-Alguém aqui tá realmente merecendo uma recompensa hoje porque foi muito, muito bom menino.-ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, que, sem mais delongas, rendeu-se ao prêmio da noite por ter sido tão bom naquela noite.


	3. Tudo o que eu quero é você

Este é o penúltimo capítulo da fic, e pus nele duas referências pop que adoro: o filme "Curtindo a vida adoidado" (Ferris Bueller's Day Off), e o documentário do U2 "Rattle and Hum"... divirtam-se!

Finn queria mostrar para Rachel o quanto se importava com o fato de que, dali a pouco menos de um ano, ela estaria arrumando as malas rumo à Nova York. O filme que ele prometera alugar para assistir com ela naquela tarde era uma boa oportunidade para tal, por isso ele escolhera "Curtindo a vida adoidado", que ele próprio já assistira inúmeras vezes e adorava ( porquê também achou muito mais coisa vinda do Kurt alugar "Sex in the city" para verem juntos).

Rachel já assistira ao filme também, mas com Finn era muito, mas muito mais divertido, pois ele ficava a todo instante anotando com ela mentalmente que locais nova-iorquinos que apareciam no filme eles visitariam juntos e, principalmente, porquê na hora em que Matthew Broderick canta "Twist and shout" dos Beatles, seu namorado lhe puxou do sofá e eles ficaram cantando e dançando também. Finn era péssimo dançarino, e o mais legal e fofo naquilo tudo era justamente isso: ele liberando-se das amarras, ficando vermelho e feliz enquanto Rachel pulava nos seus braços.

Caíram novamente no sofá, mas não descolaram seus corpos. Ele foi brincando com o nariz, passando- o de leve no rosto da garota, aproximou-se da boca dela e, de repente, a beijou. Ela aceitou a boca quente e amorosa do namorado, beijando- o em troca sem pressa, como se o mundo simplesmente se desintegrasse com todas aquelas sensações de explosão que tomavam conta do seu corpo.

O beijo se tornou vários, apaixonados, ousados, uma porta aberta por aquele "superman of kisses" que eles tinham compartilhado no palco das Nacionais e de onde não havia mais retorno. Eles se amavam, e se queriam _muito_.

Finn deslizava as mãos pelas costas dela, que estava sentada no seu colo, sentia o cabelo sedoso dela entre seus dedos, Rachel suspirava com os lábios indo de encontro ao pescoço dele...

-Hum-hum.- alguém pigarreou na sala.

Rachel deu um salto na velocidade da luz e Finn catou desesperadamente uma almofada para pôr no lugar antes ocupado por Rachel há apenas um segundo.

- Mr. Hummel. Boa tarde.- ela cumprimentou Burt, vermelha como um camarão.

O pai de Kurt fitou a garota e o enteado, sorriu levantando levemente os ombros e se dirigiu a Finn:

- Será que você pode me dar uma ajudinha rápida lá na oficina? Prometo que não vou te roubar por muito tempo da Rachel.

- Cl-claro, Burt.- Finn respondeu.- Rach, você pode subir pro meu quarto, se quiser.-ele disse para a namorada e saiu com o padrasto.

Ela fez o que ele sugeriu.

Entrou no quarto dele, que ela já conhecia bastante, e deitou-se na cama de Finn. Ficou lá, olhando para o teto, esperando que ele voltasse da oficina, quando reparou numa caixa que estava sobre a escrivaninha. Rachel ficou curiosa sobre o que havia ali, levantou-se e foi ver o seu conteúdo. Havia livros, alguns DVD's, CD's, figurinhas de jogadores da NFL e um envelope azul turquesa.

Rachel gelou. Era um envelope que continha algo "de Quinn para Finn", escrito na caligrafia da garota."Olho ou não?", ela indagou-se. Seu coração bateu mais forte e ela, mesmo sabendo que era errado, abriu deliberadamente o envelope e viu o que tinha nele: uma foto de Quinn e Finn juntos, pelo que Rachel pôde captar do ambiente em torno deles, parecia ter sido tirada numa dessas quermesses de igreja ou coisa parecida.

E havia também uma carta, perfumada, aliás, em que a garota judia leu o que a loira escrevera há alguns meses para ele: uma declaração de amor junto com um poema de Pablo Neruda. Rachel sentiu lágrimas entorpecerem a sua visão. Mas, tinha uma passagem em particular naquela carta que a deixou sem chão: " _a nossa primeira vez juntos _( e isto estava frisado) _foi incrível. Foi como ser tocada pelo amor, foi como passar uma borracha no que existiu antes... foi como ser de alguém, verdadeiramente, pela primeira vez"_.

Rachel chorava baixo, desconsolada. Claro que já passara na sua cabeça aquilo, que Finn e Quinn possivelmente teriam dormido juntos, mas aquela constatação era muito, muito dolorida para ela. Ele apareceu no quarto com um sorriso, falando qualquer coisa que ela não percebeu, e, assim que a viu naquele estado correu para ela, preocupado, e, ao reparar no envelope em suas mãos, perguntou:

- Você leu?

-Me desculpa, Finn, eu...- ela não conseguia parar de chorar.- Estou sendo uma idiota. Eu li sua carta, eu...eu...

-Psiu- ele fez com os lábios e a abraçou.- Tá tudo bem. Isso não significa mais nada pra mim. Eu estava arrumando meu armário e ainda não tinha guardado tudo, por isso que essa carta tava aí.

Rachel suspirou:

-Vocês dois...agora tudo o que ela me disse antes das Regionais faz sentido.

- O quê a Quinn te disse antes das Regionais?- ele estreitou os olhos.

A garota mordeu os lábios, triste:

- Coisas do tipo, "eu vou casar com ele e nós vamos viver em Lima pra sempre, seu destino é a Broadway, nos deixe em paz." Agora, lendo isto aqui, faz todo sentido. Ela já julgava ter você inteiramente nas mãos.

- Mas, você tá vendo que não, não é? Eu estou aqui, com você.

-É. – ela simplesmente disse, desvencilhando-se dele.- Preciso ir.

Rachel não aceitou a oferta de Finn para uma carona, saiu cabisbaixa, e ele sentiu-se vazio, como se tivesse feito algo muito errado, mas não conseguia detectar bem o quê.

"Essa é a última vez que a Quinn atrapalha minha história com a Rachel", ele prometeu a si mesmo.

No outro dia, ele estava parado na varanda da casa dela, à tarde. Eles tinham combinado de ler um pouco naquele dia ( melhor, Rachel estava o intimando a ler naquelas férias, se ele quisesse mesmo atingir um bom nível de SAT's tinha que se esforçar). Estavam lendo "_A Letra Escarlate", de _Nathaniel Hawthorne.

- Han...entra, Finn.- ela tinha marcas de olheiras, ele percebeu.- Você veio ler?

-Sim...mas também para outra coisa. Precisamos conversar sobre ontem.

- Finn, eu já sei o que você vai dizer: nós não estávamos juntos e eu não tenho o direito de reclamar por você ter transado com a Quinn. Foi exatamente o que você disse quando eu descobri sobre você e a Santana, e quer saber? Você está certo .As cheerious são mais quentes do que eu nunca vou chegar a ser...

Nesse momento, ela se calou, pois os lábios de Finn capturaram os seus e ela não pôde dizer mais nada.

- Eu não quero mais falar do passado. E não quero, nunca quis, apressar o seu tempo.-ele falou, olhando-a fixamente.- Tudo o que eu quero é você.

Então, tomou a liberdade de adentrar a sala de estar dos Berry, tirou um DVD da mochila que trazia consigo e o pôs no home teather para tocar:

-Aceita dançar esta música comigo?- ele perguntou, oferecendo-lhe uma mão.

Rachel olhava para ele incrédula, fascinada. Sorriu e aceitou a mão dele:

- Eu...adoraria.

E eles ficaram rodopiando na sala, enquanto a voz de Bono ecoava:

"**You say you want diamonds on a ring of gold**

**You say you want your story to remain untold.**

**But All the promises we make**

**From the cradle to the grave**

**When all I want is you**."

- Finn. - ela disse, encostando o rosto no peito dele.- Antes de eu ir embora desta cidade...o que quer que aconteça...você será meu primeiro.


	4. Confiança

A turma inteira do New Directions estava reunida em torno de três mesas numa lanchonete, todos falando alto e ao mesmo tempo, contando sobre as novidades das férias e sobre o que o que mais agitava a cidade no momento: o Festival de Verão de Lima.

O grupo estava esperando por Mr. Schuester, que tinha lhes "convocado" para aquele encontro no final das férias, e ele foi logo sendo alvejado por perguntas assim que chegou:

-Calma, crianças!-ele pediu, sorridente e simpático mais além do que o normal.- Vocês não vão acreditar no que eu tenho pra contar pra vocês...

Mas perante os gritos dos alunos, ele teve que se sentar logo numa cadeira prontamente oferecida por Finn e disse:

- Nós vamos cantar no Festival de Verão!

Mais algazarra, mais histerismo :

-Mas...COMO?- Rachel gritou, atônita de alegria.

-Bom, nós somos o décimo segundo melhor coral da América, não somos?

Todos continuaram em polvorosa, então o professor teve que se esforçar mais uma vez para retomar a palavra:

- Quanto a set list da nossa apresentação, pretendo que nós façamos o que sabemos de melhor quando estamos em grupo, ou seja: vamos interpretar uma boa e velha canção rock'n' apresentações mais marcantes são essas, como quando fizemos "Somebody to love", "Hello Goodbye" e "One", sem falar que ganhamos nossas primeiras Seletivas com uma versão feita inteiramente por vocês de "You can't always get what you want", dos Stones.Tá na hora de confiar nas nossas raízes novamente.

Então Artie levantou prontamente a mão:

- Que tal se fizéssemos "You give what you get", do New Radicals?

Era uma música de ótimo astral, com um espírito adolescente que fizera muito sucesso no finals dos anos 90, que fora atendida com entusiasmo pelos colegas.

O professor olhou para os líderes do Glee Club e disse:

-Quanto aos dois...escolham uma canção neste estilo e façam um dueto do jeito que só vocês sabem.

-Incrível, professor- disparou Santana do outro lado da mesa- depois de tudo o que eles fizeram nas Nacionais, de terem sido os responsáveis pela nossa eliminação, a primeira coisa que o senhor faz quando voltamos é dar um dueto pra eles de novo?

Finn apertou a mão de Rachel sobre a mesa e eles olharem fixamente para todos os colegas de grupo.

-Sinceramente, Santana? O beijo do Finchel aqui foi a coisa mais linda e emocionante que eu presenciei numa competição. E eles são os líderes. Precisam de confiança.

Rachel sentiu os olhos arderem e a mão de Finn apertar a sua mais ainda.

- Tudo bem. Mas se eles decidiram se atracar de novo no palco eu mesma vou lá e desenrosco a língua deles.- bufou a latina.

{...}

-Será que eles nunca vão esquecer isso?- perguntou Rachel, depois de Finn estacionar o carro dele em frente a sua casa. Estivera a viagem toda da lanchonete até ali calada, para espanto do namorado.

- Todos não...só a Santana.

- Ela é a única que tem coragem de verbalizar, mas na verdade todos ficaram apreensivos, achando que a gente tinha estragado tudo.

- Olha, nós precisamos escolher uma música nos focar nisso e esquecer as inseguranças.-então, ele ligou o rádio e conectou na USB. –Acho que aqui com certeza a gente encontra uma rock ballad perfeita pro nosso dueto. Passou algumas canções até que chegou naquela que fez os olhos da garota brilharem de excitação:

-É essa! Sempre curti demais "Every Breath You Take".

{...}

Eles estavam muito nervosos, porquê era a primeira vez que cantavam para tantas pessoas, era com certeza um público maior do que aquele que conferia as suas apresentações nos teatros quando disputavam alguma competiçã ainda foi provocada em gestos "pouco gentis", digamos, por Santana, mas Finn a puxou para um canto antes que ela explodisse ( ele morria mesmo de medo de vê-la num ataque de fúria).

Will chamou-os por um instante antes de eles entrarem no palco:

-Ah, eu adoro The Police! Lembra que uma vez cantei uma música dessa banda pra você, Rachel?

A garota riu, tinha sido na época em que ela caiu de amor platônico por ele.

- Estou tão orgulhoso de vocês...

-Obrigado por acreditar em nós, .

-Vocês são os capitães, Finn. Só poderemos ganhar as Nacionais confiando uns nos outros, aliás, só podemos conviver se confiarmos plenamente em quem nos , vão lá, boa sorte!

"Every Breath You take" levou um carimbo do "selo de qualidade Finchel''. Interpretada com a pegada rock necessária de Finn aliada à afinação e segurança de Rachel, foi linda e romântica.

No final, aplaudidíssimos pela plateia, Finn fez algo nada ensaiado que pegou-a completamente desprevenida. Puxou a namorada para si e se inclinou até eles ficarem com os rostos colados:

- Eu tô morrendo de vontade de te beijar de novo num palco.-ele a fez arrepiar-se ao sussurrar com aquela sua voz rouquinha no seu - então ele afastou-se alguns meros centímetros dela - vou deixar o Superman entrar em ação só mais tarde.

Rachel riu com vontade da gracinha sexy feita por ele, e foi a deixa para que o ND adentrasse o palco para cantar a outra canção junto com eles.

O céu estava iluminado, típico de uma noite quente de verão. Sem nenhum sinal de chuva, a lua e as estrelas imperavam majestosas.

Rachel e Finn iam andando em silêncio de mãos dadas pelo estacionamento já quase vazio do Breadsticks, onde eles tinham jantado junto com a galera com tudo pago pelo professor Schuester. Quando chegaram à caminhonete do rapaz, não entraram, ficaram apenas se contemplando, ela recostada no automóvel, ele com os braços apoiados em volta dela no carro.

- Noite linda, não é?- ela rompeu aquele sublime encanto de silêncio que os rondava.

- Muito mais linda porquê a estrela mais brilhante está aqui comigo...

- Como você é clichê...adoravelmente clichê.

- Espero que isso seja um elogio.

Mais uma vez, ela riu de uma gracinha dele, o que a lembrou do que houve no palco:

- E então, meu Clark Kent de Ohio, não está na hora de você entrar em ação?

Finn sorriu com um canto dos lábios, tão tentadoramente, que Rachel só conseguiu fechar os olhos e sentir sua respiração suspensa pela boca dele conectada a sua de forma incrível, ardente, perpassando cada centímetro dela com uma avidez apaixonada.

As mão dele correram pelo seu pescoço, suas costas, cabelo, cintura. Rachel sentiu-se realmente voando...

- Você me faz sentir o que eu nunca senti antes.- ele murmurou, quando não tinham mais fôlego para continuarem se beijando.

- E você me faz confiar em mim e em amor verdadeiro. Pra sempre.- ela retorquiu, reiniciando uma saborosa sessão de beijos ao luar.


End file.
